Half Dragon
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Natsu transforms into a half-dragon after a job with Lucy, Erza and Gray. Now he has to get back to normal. Levy found out he became a Master Dragon Slayer and that he can turn back to normal if a certain emotion triggers the transformation. But the other emotions may cause changes to him too.
1. Chapter 1 - Transformation

_**Ne****w story. Sorry for not updating the other stories for so long... I kinda have writer's block for 'Abandoned in an Orphanage' and the other stories... You can give me whatever requests you want...**_

_**I dedicate this story for 'Dark Shining Light'. She reviewed a lot my story 'Abandoned in an Orphanage', so I want to thank her. I will thank other reviewers too, such as 'FDsecretart' and 'nalujerza'. Thank you all!**_

* * *

><p><strong>''FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!''<strong>

Natsu was fighting against a very dangerous robber. He was on a job with Lucy, Erza and Gray. Happy wasn't there; the adorable cat was with Carla, back at the guild, trying to share his fish with her. After a few more fists, the guy was out cold on the ground while Natsu was smiling with pride.

''Never underestimate Fairy Tail!'', he laughed, pumping his fists.

''Well, if **we** weren't here, you would've possibly not laughed so proudly, flame-head...'', Gray mumbled.

''What was that ice-brain?!'', Natsu yelled annoyed, punching Gray in the face.

''What ya' heard, stupid flame-thrower!''

''You aren't fighting... _are you_?'', Erza shot the two with a deadly stare, making the ice mage tremble while Natsu suddenly widened his eyes, staring blankly at the ground.

''Natsu... are you okay?'', Erza asked, concerned about his unusual expression.

''Did she scare you that much, idiot?'', Gray laughed, not noticing his trembling.

''Natsu?'', Lucy also said, standing in front of him.

''I hear... screams...'', Natsu mumbled while trembling.

_''Natsu?... Natsu!...''_

Lucy's voice seemed to get further away from him, until all he could hear were screams, dragon roars and battle cries that hurt his ears. He quickly moved his hands to his ears, trying to stop the noise that was getting louder with every second. He felt like his brain was going to explode and started screaming in pain.

His friends watched terrified as Natsu's legs grew scales and turned red. A pair of dragon wings shot out of his back, and a tail appeared as well. Natsu started burning, his clothes being destroyed, but since he was identical to a dragon from toes to belly it wasn't a problem. His canines and nails slightly sharpened, and he fainted.

_**- a day later -**_

Natsu slowly opened his eyes moaning and got up, scratching his forehead.

''Oww... What the heck happened?'', he moaned, not realizing he was facing two chocolate-brown orbs.

''Y-You... k-kinda f-fainted...'', Lucy mumbled, blushing.

Her face was inches far from Natsu's, because when he got up, she was trying to wake him up gently, not with a _'damn punch in the idiot's face'_ like Gray said.

''W-Why?'', he mumbled, letting his head fall on the pillow again when he realized how close his face was to Lucy's face.

''We don't know why'', Erza said.

Natsu turned his head and saw Erza standing next to Gray, leaning on the walls of the room they were in.

''Look at your legs for a bit, idiot flame-brain, would you? It's something you need to see'', Gray said, his usual smirk appearing on his face when seeing Natsu's annoyed expression at his nickname.

Natsu followed what Gray said and looked at his legs.

''WHAT THE?! WHAT'S WITH MY LEGS?!''

''**Congratulations! You finally realized you're looking weird!'**' Gray exclaimed, earning a punch from Erza and Lucy.

''What the HECK happened to me?!'', Natsu said, looking at his tail and wings.

''We have no idea'', Erza sighed.

''Do you remember anything before you fainted?'', Lucy asked.

Natsu put a hand on his chin, thinking.

''I heard screams... then roars, then my skin felt like burning, then I fainted. That's all I know'', Natsu narrated.

''Roars? What kind of roars?'' Lucy asked, raising a brow.

''Dragon roars. I know how a dragon roars, and those were dragon roars!'', Natsu crossed his arms.

''Your clothes burned...'' Gray giggled, making Natsu's face redden.

''You look like a dragon mostly, the only thing you can do is cover your chest'', Erza sighed, punching Gray in the face.

''Where are we?'' Natsu asked, looking around.

''At Porlyusica. We haven't stopped at the guild after the job, since you looked terrible, sometimes screaming in your sleep'', Erza clarified the situation.

''Porlyusica also said as soon as **you** wake up, **we** need to leave'', Gray said.

''Does she know anything about this?'', Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head.

''No. She said to first try to find out for ourselves, at the guild, then move to her if we didn't get it'', Lucy sighed.

''Then let's go!'', Natsu smiled and jumped out of the bed. His wings flapped twice and he softly landed on the ground.

''Y-Your wings flapped...'', Lucy mumbled. ''T-That means you can... fly...?''

Natsu looked at his wings and made them flap, then turned his gaze at Lucy.

''I guess so... Why, you wanna try flying to see if I'm better than Happy?'', he smirked.

''...You would do that?'' Lucy hesitated to say.

Natsu flashed outside of the house. Lucy quickly followed him, while Gray and Erza silently followed.

Natsu was flying in quick circles around Porlyusica's house.

''You haven't got motion-sickness?'', Gray yelled to him.

''Nope!...'', Natsu laughed from above them, while Lucy raised her hands.

''Natsu, can you-KYAAA!''

Natsu quickly flew down, grabbed the celestial mage by the waist and flew away with her to the guild.

''We're heading back guys!...'', Natsu yelled at his friends, then disappeared in the clouds. Gray and Erza looked at each other and sighed.

''This is gonna be a rough time...''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I hope you liked it. Hope you're not mad at me for not updating for so long...<strong>_

_**In this chapter I've got no grammatical mistakes when I corrected! For the first time! I guess I'm improving a lot!**_

_**See ya'!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - You're a WHAT?

_**Hey guys! I have a lot of ideas for one-shots and ANY other story except the ones I want so badly to update, so I'm gonna ask you something:**_

_**Can you please give me some ideas to continue 'Visitors from Edolas'? I want so much to continue it, but I have absolutely no idea what to write! If I don't find any idea soon, I'll have to erase the story... **_**T-T**

**_Now I shall leave you enjoy this story. Hope you like_ _it!_**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were high-up in the sky, flying through the white, fluffy clouds. Lucy was staring amazed at them while in Natsu's arms.<p>

''Natsu, are we at the guild yet?'', she asked, her eyes still lost in the clouds.

''Let's see... Nope!'', he said simply, after looking down at the ground. ''Look! Everybody look like ants from here!'', he laughed.

"You mean, you've never been **this** high in the air before?'', she giggled.

''With Happy? Naah, he said I'm too heavy!'', Natsu laughed.

Lucy giggled again and turned her eyes back to the clouds.

Natsu suddenly stopped in mid-air.

''W-What's wrong, why'd you stop?!'', Lucy asked, panicked.

Natsu looked at her with his signature grin.

''We're at the guild!'', he smiled and let himself and Lucy fall to the ground.

''_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _**NATSUUUUU! IDIOOOOOOOOOOOT!**'', Lucy screamed while falling, clinging to Natsu for her life.

Natsu only laughed.

Lucy increased her screaming when her body was soon to hit the hard ground and smash. She could already picture it in her mind... Horrible... She closed her eyes, ready for the crash.

But, instead of dying, she felt an easy breeze.

''Come on Luce, you can open your eyes now'', Natsu chuckled.

''Idiot...'', she muttered and opened her eyes to find herself holding Natsu like if he was a life-saver, while he was standing on the ground like if they never fell a few seconds before and were about to **die**!

She squeaked and let go of him, then looked around to see where she was. _Correction_, to be sure they didn't die and they weren't in Heavens now.

Thankfully, they were in front of the guild. Few people were staring at Natsu because of his strange appearance, but lost interest quickly when he growled at them.

''Come on Luce, let's go!'', Natsu grinned and burst into the guild. ''WE'RE BACK!''

''Welcome ba- Natsu, is that you?'', Mirajane greeted them, but stared wide-eyed right after.

''What're you staring at?'', Natsu raised an eyebrow.

Cana spit her booze, and everybody stopped whatever they were doing to look at Natsu.

''Y-You have wings...a-and a _tail_...'', Wendy stuttered, pointing to his wings and tail.

Natsu turned and looked at his wings and tail.

''Oh, ya' talkin' 'bout these? I was going to ask Levy 'bout 'em, since Porlyusica knew nothing 'bout it'', Natsu shrugged and flew to Levy.

''Y-You can **FLY**!''

''Oi, Luce, ya' comin' in or not?'', Natsu said, looking at the open guild doors.

Lucy quickly ran up to him.

''Ya' still scared? Sorry if I scared ya' Luce, I just wanted to get faster here'', Natsu sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head.

''N-No, I'm okay now, I just didn't know how the guild will react to you being a _half-dragon_...'', she smiled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''**HALF-DRAGON?**'', the guild screamed.

Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy put their hands to their ears.

''Oi, ya' know we have sensitive ears, stop screaming you _idiots_!'', Gajeel and Natsu yelled.

''Levy, do you know anything about dragon slayers becoming half-dragons?'', Lucy asked the bookworm.

''Sorry, Lu-chan, right now I don't know anything, but I'll search for everything related to it if you want'', Levy sweetly smiled.

''Yes, everything so I could be my old self again, I wanna be able to put something on 'cause these freakin' wings and tail won't let me!'', Natsu said, moving his tail.

''Yeah... we just noticed you're kinda naked...'', Cana said, leisurely drinking from her booze.

''Well, I guess we should wait until Gray and Erza return too'', Lucy said to Natsu.

''Yep'', Natsu nodded.

''Juvia wants to know where Gray-sama is!'', Juvia said annoyed. ''Juvia hoped _love-rival_ didn't do anything to my beloved!''

Lucy sweat-dropped.

''No, Luce didn't do anything to that stripper, or to Erza'', Natsu responded. ''I... kinda flew away with Lucy back to the guild and forgot them at Porlyusica, so they're on their way back'', he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Juvia smiled relieved and returned to her day-dreaming.

''Well, I guess you could practice your flying skills until Erza and Gray return, don't you think Natsu?'', Lucy said to her friend.

''Yeaah, I could race Happy!'', Natsu said excitedly.

''Nee, Natsuu, I can't! Now I'm closer than ever to make Carla accept my fish! **Fish** is **lovee**! **Fish** is **lifee**!'', Happy said, day-dreaming about Carla and fish.

''Oh, okay then. Lucy, can you stay with me? I'm boooored!'', Natsu whined.

''Okay Natsu'', Lucy giggled. ''Who knows, maybe I'll get a chance to look at the clouds again...''

''You wanna see the clouds? Then come on, what're we waiting for!'', Natsu grinned and quickly took Lucy by the waist again and flew outside with her at an unhuman speed.

Mirajane, Happy and Lisanna giggled.

''They_ llllike_ each other!'', they said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so freakin' long... I had my problems okay? Lots of homework and writer's block, then some problem with the keyboard... I half-fixed it, the only problem is that everytime I use Caps-Lock, I somehow turn the volume to mute...<strong>_

_**Well, hope ya' liked it, I stayed up late to write this and probably my mom will kill me when she finds out. Eh, tough luck for me!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - What's the Problem?

Levy was making a wide research about Dragon Slayers for over two hours right now. Everybody returned to their business, and Natsu was... well, _playing games _with Lucy while waiting for Gray and Erza to return to the guild.

Natsu landed on the guild hall's rooftop. He fluttered his big wings, scaring the birds standing there away.

''Ne, Luce, we already played Hide 'n' Seek'', he grinned stupidly. ''What are we doing now?''

''Umm... I dunno, Natsu...'', Lucy shrugged.

''Let's play Tag!'', Natsu cheered and flew to Lucy, poking her hand. ''TAG!''

''Why you little-''

''Natsu, Lucy! Erza and Gray are back!'', Mirajane called them.

''Comin'!'', Natsu yelled and picked up Lucy bridal-style, storming through the doors of the guild.

Mirajane let out a fangirl squeal as soon as she saw how he was holding her. Natsu put her down carefully, smiling at the red-faced blonde and ignoring the smiles from the rest of the guild.

''Took you long to come back, ice-princess!'', Natsu smirked at Gray. ''Did ya' forget to return to the guild?''

''In your dreams, flame-brain!'', Gray crossed his arms over his now naked chest.

''What'd ya' say, underwear prince?!''

The two prepared themselves to fight, but stiffened immediately at a deadly glare coming from a certain red-head.

''Is that a **fight** I hear?'', Erza said, seemingly calm.

''N-No!'', they both squeaked simultaneously.

Gray slung his arm over Natsu's shoulders, while Natsu did the same.

''We're the best friends you ever saw!'', Gray cheered.

''Aye Sir!''

Everybody sweat-dropped at the usual Natsu-Gray behaviour. Even though Natsu was half-dragon at the moment, it seemed like nothing changed.

Lucy walked over to Levy, who was currently reading with her special glasses a huge book.

''Levy-chan, have you found out anything?''

''Not yet, Lu-chan, sorry'', the bookworm responded. ''Even though I found some interesting things I will share with you later, I haven't found anything about Natsu's current state.''

Gajeel and Wendy stiffened quickly. What secrets did Levy find out?

''Why are you so scared all of a sudden?'', Natsu asked after a short argue with Gray.

His fellow dragon-slayers sweat-dropped.

''How would I expect you to understand, flame-brain...'', Gajeel sighed. ''You're too much of an idiot to get some things. Sometimes I ask myself why are you still alive... Stupid...''

Natsu let out a silent growl. A new, strange feeling of sudden anger raised as he continued to subconsciously growl at Gajeel. This same anger he felt when he argued with Gray earlier, but now it was more strong.

''Natsu, I'm sure he didn't mean it'', Lucy smiled softly behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Natsu sighed as his anger was replaced with worry. He realized he was growling...

''Natsu are you okay?'', Happy asked flying over his head.

Natsu snapped from his bubble of thoughts as he turned to Happy. He looked down, then smiled cheekly.

''Sure I'm fine!''

Lucy frowned worriedly at Natsu. It was so obvious he was lying... She waited for Happy to leave to Carla, and turned to Natsu.

''Natsu, are you **sure** you're okay? You were faking that smile earlier...''

He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, smiling stupidly.

''Guess I'm not too good at lying, huh... I didn't want Happy to worry about me, that's all.''

He glanced at Happy, who was offering fish to Carla, and smiled softly.

''I just had this weird feeling after that idiot said those things about me... I guess I actually growled, huh?''

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

''Maybe this comes along with this... half-dragon thingie that's happening to me'', Natsu said sheepishly.

It was unusual for Natsu to even_ think_, and to see him frown and feel weird it was even more so.

''What's with those sad faces? What happened?'', Macao asked all of a sudden.

''Nothing... Just thinking, that's all'', Natsu grinned.

_'And here comes another fake smile...'_, Lucy thought, sighing.

''Natsu... thinking... I guess the world is ending...'', Macao calmly and sarcastically said, then returned to the bar to drink a beer.

''Mira, do you have some fire?'', Natsu asked the barmaid, walking over to the bar.

Mirajane nodded smiling and gave him a torch _(nobody knew where she'd got it and nobody gave a crap)_. Natsu returned to Lucy, munching on the fire, a strange silence between them.

Lucy saw Natsu oftenly glancing at Happy and smiling softly at the blue Exceed, who was happily eating a fish.

''You know, Natsu, you are to Happy like Igneel is to you'', Lucy smiled.

''Huh?'', Natsu raised an eyebrow while eating the remaining fire on the wooden stick.

''I mean, you're like a father to Happy, just like Igneel is to you'', Lucy explained.

Natsu blinked a few times, processing what she said, then grinned his signature-grin.

''Oh. Happy said that one time'', he smiled. ''He said I was like his dad, and you were more like his mom.''

Lucy's face quickly heated up. Didn't he realized what he just said? He practically said they were...

''Yeah, I know what you're thinking right now'', Natsu said, slightly blushing. ''It sounds like if we were married or something.''

Lucy smiled softly at him. He wasn't that clueless after all...

''Guys! I finally found it! I know why Natsu's a half-dragon!'', Levy yelled happily, raising her hands in the air and jumping.


	4. Chapter 4 - Solutions

_**Sorry for too short and too late chapter! I had a rough time with school lately and had no time to write anything except this... and a chapter to another one of my stories that needs heavy editing.**_

* * *

><p>"GUYS! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"<p>

Everyone jerked their heads to the excited Levy who was holding a book with the title _'Dragon Slayers' History'_ on it. Natsu flew quickly to Levy, slapping a few members in the face with his big wings and tail.

"What's up?", he smiled, landing near the bookworm while Gajeel was doing his best dodging the dangerous dragon tail.

"I know what happened to you!", she smiled. "It's not something too bad, but you have to pay attention."

The others shut their mouths so Natsu could listen and _get rid of the creepy dragon wings and tail..._

"So, what do I have to do?", the half-dragon asked.

"It's all written in here! _'Once a Dragon Slayer masters his element, his body suffers several changes, transforming into a real dragon. This is a part of becoming a Master Dragon Slayer'_, this meaning Natsu is mastering his Dragon Slayer magic."

Lucy , Wendy and Happy congratulated Natsu, while the rest had their jaws dropped on the floor.

"Yay! Natsu'll kick everybody's asses!", Happy cheered.

"BUT!", Levy said seriously. "There's a catch! _'To become a Master Dragon Slayer and earn the ability of controlling the half-dragon form, the Dragon Slayer needs to admit a certain emotion they're denying and be able to turn back into a human. This is where most Dragon Slayers have failed, as that emotion had been too embarrassing to admit. However, there are also other feelings that can change the Slayer's current form. The impact these feelings may have on him may vary, and in the worst case the Dragon Slayer is transformed completely into a dragon with a 1% chance of turning back into a human. If he succeeds though, the Dragon Slayer earns the ability of turning into a half-dragon or a human at his free will, the half-dragon form increasing his power considerably in a fight'_."

Natsu gulped a little, but quickly cheered up so no one would notice.

"Well, how hard can it be?", he grinned widely, showing his slightly sharpened teeth. "I just need to figure out what's that feeling you keep talking about!"

"You have no idea what you feel?! Idiot...", Gajeel and Gray shook their heads, sweat-dropping.

Levy closed the book and handed it to Natsu.

"Here, Natsu. It might be useful", the bookworm smiled and turned to Lucy. "Lu-chan, now you will come with me. I need to have a chit-chat with you..."

The two besties moved to a corner and the rest turned back to their business. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the _'Dragon Slayers' History'_.

_'I guess I have no choice... Either turn into a creepy dragon or admit that I-'_

"Oi, flame for brains, whatcha frowning at, ya' pyromaniac?", Gray interrupted his thoughts.

"None of your business", Natsu snorted. "I won't kick your ass right now, I have better things to do... But _JUVIA_ seems interested in keeping you company!"

Right in that moment, Juvia appeared behind Gray with hearts in her eyes.

"Gray-samaaa!"

The ice mage shivered and ran away from her.

Meanwhile, Natsu already left the guild, unseen.

_'It's gonna be a rough time admitting **that**...'_, he thought and sighed, heading to his house alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo... I guess you people wanna know what Levy's telling Lucy... I'll make a separate short chapter for that.<strong>_

_**I hope you liked it, please don't hate me for the short chapter!**_


End file.
